Espada del Amanecer
by Lord Wilder
Summary: AU - Lord Eddard Stark deja de lado los trágicos acontecimientos del fin de la Rebelión de Robert y se hace amigo de Lord Dayne mientras combatían juntos durante la Rebelión Greyjoy, esto causa que con el tiempo Lord Edric Dayne sea tomado como pupilo en Invernalia y escudero del propio Eddard. ¿Como se relacionará con los Stark? ¿En que cambiará los acontecimientos de los libros?


PROLOGÓ

_**289 A.L. – Mar del Ocaso, frente a las costas de Lannisport.**_

**EDDARD**

Era un día frío y nublado, el viento soplaba con fuerza, y Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, sentía como se mecía la cubierta bajo sus pies con cada embiste de las olas. La_ Furia _era una nave formidable, pero aún así, con una de las tormentas de invierno que azotaban Poniente regularmente podía pasar muchas dificultades, e incluso naufragar.

Dos largos meses habían pasado desde que ese fatídico cuervo había llegado a Invernalia, anunciando el inicio de una nueva rebelión, y separando a Eddard de su nueva y amada familia, dos largos meses, en los que gran parte del tiempo pensaba que estarían haciendo sus hijos Robb y Jon, su pequeña Sansa, y su amada Cat. Sansa era demasiado pequeña como para notar su ausencia, pero sin duda sus hijos lo hacían, y Cat debía estar preocupada de sobremanera por él, su hermano y su tío, quienes habían acudido al llamado del Rey, además, Jon Nieve estaría a cargo de ella, y Eddard sabía la tensión que causaba en Cat la presencia constante de su hijo bastardo, solo confiaba en que el Maestre Luwin podría ayudarla a lidiar con él y con el gobierno de Invernalia, y así ahorrarle preocupaciones innecesarias.

Los pensamientos de Lord Stark fueron interrumpidos cuando un lancero con el águila de los Mallister bordada en el jubón le comunico que el Rey y sus consejeros lo esperaban bajo la cubierta, tras agradecer al hombre, Eddard empezó a caminar y se sintió un poco mas cómodo al sentir el cambio de temperatura entre la superficie y el interior del barco, tras caminar unos metros llego a una habitación custodiada en sus puertas por dos Espadas Blancas, le pareció reconocer a Ser Arys Oakheart y a Ser Preston Greenfield, quienes tras reconocerlo, le abrieron las puertas. Al entrar, Eddard observó a aproximadamente una docena de hombres sentados en una mesa, con un hombre inmenso, de ojos azules y pelo azabache en la cabecera.

Estaba un poco más gordo, y con algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pero la fiereza y la fuerza que habían destacado a Robert Baratheon desde su niñez continuaban en su cuerpo, y su voz, que hacía temblar las vigas de cualquier salón, sonó estruendosamente.

-Ned, pedazo de imbécil, no te quedes ahí parado con esa cara de muerto, ¡Ven y abraza a tu mejor amigo!- dijo el Rey

-Alteza, es un honor poner las espadas del Norte a vuestra disposición- saludó Ned, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al ver a su viejo amigo, ahora convertido en Rey.

Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el Primero de su Nombre, Señor de los Siete Reinos, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, y Protector del Reino, se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a Ned con tal fuerza que su espalda se quejó del dolor, tras soltarlo, e indicarle el asiento a su derecha para que se sentara, Eddard observó al resto de los hombres en la mesa.

Lord Jon Arryn, Señor del Nido de Águilas y Mano del Rey, y padre adoptivo de Eddard y Robert en su juventud, se había quedado en Desembarco del Rey para gobernar mientras Robert lideraba –como le encantaba hacer- a las fuerzas de todo Poniente que habían acudido a defender el Reino del ataque de los Hijos del Hierro, liderados por el ahora llamado Rey Balon de la Casa Greyjoy

El Rey Balon, siguiendo los pasos de Lord Dagon Greyjoy casi ochenta años antes, había aprovechado la inestabilidad política del Reino tras la caída de los Targaryen para independizarse del Trono de Hierro, generando una ola de pillajes, sitios y saqueos a lo largo de la costa oeste del continente que afectaron desde la Isla del Oso en el Norte hasta Campoestrella en Dorne, Greyjoy esperaba que Robert aun no estuviera afianzado en el Trono y la nobleza no le prestara apoyo como para responder adecuadamente al ataque, sin embargo, también se preparo para el caso contrario, atacando e incendiando en un ataque sorpresa la Flota Lannister en el Oeste, la única armada lo suficientemente cercana como para entablar combate con la Flota del Hierro, sin ese obstáculo, los Kraken encontraron nula resistencia en su avance, lo que les permitió sitiar Varamar, Isla Bella, la Ciudadela de Torrhen, las Islas Escudo e incluso Antigua y Roca Casterly.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de los nobles del Reino fue la contraria a la esperada por el Rey Kraken, prueba de ello eran los grandes Señores que estaban sentados en esa misma mesa.

Lord Stannis Baratheon, Consejero de Barcos y hermano del Rey, y Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, eran los más cercanos al Rey aparte de Ned, a lo largo de la mesa reconoció encabezando a los Señores del Oeste, al mismísimo Lord Tywin Lannister (lo que genero una mueca en la cara de Ned que todos aparentaron ignorar), al Matarreyes, su hijo, quien junto con las otras tres Espadas Blancas restantes guardaban los rincones de la habitación, a Lord Paxter Redwyne y a Lord Randyll Tarly, en representación de Lord Tyrell y el Dominio, Lord Yohn Royce, quien lideraba a las fuerzas del Valle, Lord Jason Mallister, abanderado de Lord Tully, Señor de las Tierras de los Ríos y suegro de Ned, a uno de los hijos de Lord Hightower de Antigua, al joven Lord Dondarrion, a Lord Swann y a Lord Connington por las Tierras de las Tormentas, un par de señores menores de las Tierras de la Corona, y finalmente, a un hombre que Eddard no esperaba volver a ver.

Lord Allem Dayne era un hombre alto, unos años más joven que Ned, de complexión atlética, con el pelo dorado y ojos violetas fríamente parecidos a los de los miembros de las Casas Targaryen y Velaryon, ojos valyrianos. Era un hombre justo y honorable, al igual que lo era su hermano Arthur, pero un aire de melancolía lo rodeaba, y además, Ned sabía que no recibiría cálidamente al hombre que había dado muerte a su hermano menor, y que había hecho tirarse de una torre a su hermana.

_-Ashara- _pensó Eddard, recordando dolorosamente a la dorniense que lo había cautivado en el ya tan lejano Torneo de Harrenhal, a la mujer a la que habría pedido como su esposa si Brandon no hubiera interferido esa noche… la mujer a la que había visto por última vez destrozada observándolo alejarse de Campoestrella mientras él llevaba a Jon en la grupa de su caballo, la mujer que lo había perdido todo en la Rebelión, a su hermano, la legendaria Espada del Amanecer, a su mejor amiga, la Princesa Elia de Dorne, y a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, la cual, nació muerta.

Había recibido la noticia de su suicidio cerca de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, donde él y su mejor amigo Howland Reed se habían separado, una parte de él murió al recibir la noticia, y no tuvo ánimo para decir ninguna sola palabra en todo el camino hacia Invernalia, imperturbable, solo la presencia de Jon en sus brazos lo lograba reconfortar en medio de su tristeza.

Habían pasado cuatro años ya, y el recuerdo de ella continuaba presente, por eso, se detuvo al observar a Lord Dayne, y apenas logro articular palabra al saludarlo, después de lo cual continuo para ocupar su puesto en la mesa.

Tras sentarse, la discusión que al parecer habían estado teniendo los miembros de la nobleza ahí presentes, continuó.

-¿Cómo es que piensas derrotar a los Krakens en el Mar hermano?, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ellos son más, con naves mas maniobrables, y que luchan con armadura en los barcos, sin miedo a ahogarse por el peso? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo endemoniados que son cuando luchan con sus pies sobre la cubierta de un barco?- le preguntó el Rey a Stannis.

-Es cierto que ellos tienen más naves, pero las nuestras son de mayor tamaño, y para el plan que he ideado, su maniobrabilidad y su capacidad de lucha no importarán, la Flota del Hierro estará ocupada luchando por no naufragar, no hablemos de contraatacar. –respondió Stannis.

-¿Y en qué consiste tal plan, Lord Stannis?-quiso saber Lord Redwyne, curioso por el papel que le tocaría a él y a su flota –la más grande dentro de la armada combinada- desempeñar en tal táctica.

-A eso iba, Lord Redwyne- repuso Stannis Baratheon, observando con odio al hombre que había mantenido el asedio marítimo de Bastión de Tormentas por casi un año.- Poseemos tres flotas, la de Rocadragón, la Flota Real, y la vuestra, planeo dividir la totalidad de nuestras naves en dos grupos, uno se dirigirá hacia el sur del estrecho entre Isla Bella y el continente, donde la Flota del Hierro se encuentra, y entablara combate con ellos.

-Pero eso es absurdo. –respondió el Señor del Rejo- La Flota del Hierro podría vencer a nuestras fuerzas, o huir por el estrecho si es que las cosas se les ponen difíciles, y nuestras naves no poseen la velocidad como para darles caza, se reagruparían en mar abierto, y podrán atacar y hundir a cualquier flota que intente llevar a algún ejército a Pyke.

-Todavía no termino de explicar el plan. –Respondió Stannis, visiblemente contrariado por la suposición de Lord Redwyne.- La otra mitad de nuestras naves navegara por el lado oriental de Isla Bella hasta llegar al estrecho por el lado norte, ahí, mientras la Flota de Hierro entabla combate con nuestras fuerzas del lado sur, prepararan un ataque por la retaguardia, y aprovechando el tamaño de nuestras naves, intentaran aplastar cuantos barcos puedan, si el plan funciona, la Flota de Hierro quedará destrozada, y el camino a Pyke libre.

Esta explicación fue seguida con murmullos de aprobación de varios de los presentes, incluso el Rey pareció asombrado por el plan de su hermano.

-Es un plan audaz, pero creo que tendrá éxito, -dijo Lord Tywin. -Solo debéis asegurarse de destrozar cuantos barcos de la Flota del Hierro sea posible, así se podrá desembarcar sin ningún riesgo en Pyke, y someter a la totalidad de las Islas solo será cuestión de tiempo.

La aprobación de Lord Lannister al plan destruyó cualquier atisbo de disconformidad con el plan en los presentes, incluyendo, pese a su propia sorpresa, a Ned.

-Entonces está decidido- terminó el Rey- Efectuaremos el plan de Stannis –la idea no parecía entusiasmarle en demasía- luego, yo encabezare personalmente el ataque contra Pyke –eso sí parecía entusiasmarle- Ser Barristan liderará el ataque de nuestras fuerzas contra Viejo Wyk, Stannis se encargará de Gran Wyk y Harlaw, y Lord Redwyne del resto de las Islas, si logramos atacar simultáneamente a las Islas, los hombres del hierro no demoraran en ser derrotados, pasaremos por la espada a la mayoría, pero si ese Rey Kraken dobla las rodillas, lo perdonaré, para que recuerde toda su vida que fue derrotado, así anularemos cualquier atisbo de rebelión mientras viva, y quizás le sirva de lección a ese cachorro de dragón que está escondido en Essos.

Todos los señores presentes asintieron, incluyendo a Ned, con lo que el Rey dio por terminado el concejo de guerra, levantándose y caminando de vuelta hacia la cubierta de la nave, los Guardias Reales y Ned lo siguieron, además de Lord Lannister, su hermano Stannis y Lord Redwyne.

-Alteza, -empezó Lord Tywin, tras alcanzar al Rey mientras caminaba por la cubierta del barco, -El plan es excelente, pero os ruego que me permitáis dirigir personalmente el ataque contra Pyke, los krakens incendiaron a mis hombres en Lannisport, y como supongo que sabéis, un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.

- Si, ya conozco ese dicho- respondió Robert,- Lord Tywin, no lo toméis a mal, pero prefiero liderar yo mismo el ataque, no porque dude de vuestra capacidad de liderazgo, si no porque quiero personalmente hacer caer las murallas de Pyke. –La perspectiva de poder volver a pelear una batalla entusiasmaba al Rey- Pero no creáis que os quiero separar de vuestra venganza, os tengo otra tarea asignada, la mayor ciudad de las Islas, Puerto Noble, está al otro lado de Pyke, deseo que vos y vuestros hombres os encarguéis de convertirla en un erial mientras mis hombres, los de Lord Stark y los de Lord Dayne derribamos el maldito castillo de Pyke.

Antes de que Ned pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el Rey continuó.

-Ser Barristan y Lord Mallister se encargaran de rendir Viejo Wyk, Stannis, junto con los Señores de las Tormentas y los del Valle, podrá tomar Gran Wyk, Harlaw y todos sus castillos, Lord Redwyne, Lord Tarly y el resto de los hombres del Dominio no encontrarán mucha resistencia al avanzar sobre las islas más pequeñas. Luego de hacer caer todas, sus fuerzas se nos unirán en el asedio, antes del ataque final.

-¿Asumo que son vuestras ordenes definitivas, Alteza? –preguntó Lord Redwyne.

-Lo son, Ser Barristan, informadles al resto de los Señores sus respectivos papeles en el plan, Stannis, junto con Lord Redwyne encárgate de que la flota esté lista y de que pongan el plan en marcha lo antes posible. Lord Tywin, creo que ya está todo dicho, dejadme solo con Ned.

Los señores asintieron y se retiraron, mientras Ned pensaba como plantearle a Robert la duda que aquejaba a su conciencia, este empezó a hablarle directamente a él.

-Ned, no sabes cuánto me gustaría hablarte de han crecido nuestras familias y de cuantas estupideces hemos hecho en estos cinco años sin vernos, pero tenemos temas más urgentes, ¿Qué opinas de la táctica de Stannis? ¿Crees que funcionará?

-Alteza… -empezó Ned

-Dime Robert, ya tengo que soportar a toda la tropa de aduladores en la capital, no quiero que mi mejor amigo me trate así también –lo interrumpió el Rey. –Y no empieces a justificarte diciendo que ahora soy el Rey, entre nosotros hay mucho más que esas estupideces, ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando ambos éramos unos mocosos que pasaban ensuciando el interior del Nido de Águilas tras nuestras excursiones?

-Lo recuerdo –sonrió Ned,- Jon una vez me dijo que entre nosotros dos ensuciamos mas el castillo que todos los niños nobles del Valle juntos, Robert, se que quieres hablar sobre la guerra, pero por favor respóndeme, ¿Cómo están Jon y Lysa?

-Se encuentran bien, Lysa está embarazada nuevamente, y Jon lo ha hecho de maravilla como Mano del Rey, probablemente sin él y el concejo habría caos en el Reino, tú me conoces, soy bueno liderando en el campo de batalla, pero de política, soy casi tan malo como Aerys.

-No, nadie puede ser tan mal Rey como Aerys,-respondió Ned, mirando hacia el océano. – Gracias por responderme, ahora me toca a mí responderte, -Lord Stark giró para hablar a los ojos a su viejo amigo- La verdad, creo que el plan de Stannis es el mejor que tenemos, y le veo amplias posibilidades de éxito, no le veo motivo para no realizarlo.

-¿Y por qué no estás satisfecho con él?, -le preguntó Robert, observándolo fijamente. -¿Qué es lo que te incomoda?

-No es que no esté satisfecho con el plan de Stannis, Robert, es otra cosa, más personal.

-¿Qué cosa?

-En tu plan de invasión planeas hacerme combatir junto al hermano de Ser Arthur Dayne y al hermano de… Ashara. –respondió Ned, bajando la vista. –Maté a su hermano Robert, lo mate en un duelo y de forma honorable, pero aun así lo maté, y su hermana… su hermana se suicido por mi culpa Robert, ¿Como pretendes que luche con él a mi lado?

El Rey lo observó un rato antes de responderle.

-Se que amaste a Ashara Dayne, Ned, pero no debes dejar que su fantasma te persiga por el resto de tu vida. –dijo Robert- Mírame a mí, Rey de Poniente, y casado con una Lannister, pero en mis momentos mas íntimos, sigo llorando en mi interior por Lyanna, por el amor que ese maldito Rhaegar me robó, créeme lo horrible que es sentir como el odio te consume, y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. –Ned lo miró asombrado, desconcertado frente a la muestra de sensibilidad de su amigo.- Tienes una familia maravillosa en Invernalia, Ned, preocúpate de ellos, dejemos a los muertos enterrados. He hablado con Lord Dayne, no negare que no te guarda precisamente afecto, pero te respeta, y es tan honorable como tú, lo que es mucho, -El Rey sonrío- será un buen compañero, y no te fallará cuando necesites que te salve la vida, de eso despreocúpate.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, Robert.

-No, puedes retirarte, descansa y prepárate, pero quiero a tus hombres y a ti listos para derribar ese maldito castillo de Pyke, solo esperemos que el plan de Stannis tenga éxito.

-Lo tendrá, - dijo Ned – Recuerda que él es el hermano inteligente,- terminó, sonriéndole a su viejo amigo.

-¡Tierra a la vista! –Gritó un marinero de la _Furia_, y Eddard no pudo sentirse más satisfecho.

La Batalla de Isla Bella pasaría a la historia como la peor derrota de la Flota de Hierro en su historia, fue aún más catastrófica para los krakens que la proporcionada a Dagon Greyjoy por Maekar I Targaryen ochenta años antes, el plan de Lord Stannis había funcionado tal como se esperaba, los Hombres de Hierro, liderados por el temible Lord Capitán de la Flota de Hierro, Victarion Greyjoy, habían atacado con todas sus fuerzas a los barcos de Robert, pero el hermano del Rey Kraken no percibió la trampa hasta que fue muy tarde. La otra mitad de la flota del Rey Robert había irrumpido por su retaguardia, y había hecho estragos en sus barcos, que se hundieron a centenares.

Miles de hombres murieron ahogados ese día, pero casi todos, paradójicamente, fueron de los krakens.

Así, el camino a las Islas quedo libre, y las fuerzas de los Greyjoy diezmadas, no podrían entablar batalla cuando Robert desembarcara, con los hombres que les quedaban, sería un suicidio, tendrían que prepararse para resistir asedios en todos sus castillos simultáneamente.

Ned sabía que la rebelión ya había perdido, pero aún tendrían que morir más hombres, tanto de las islas como del continente, antes de que todo acabara.

La tierra se estremeció cuando las máquinas de asedio que habían construido las fuerzas leales a Robert lograron su objetivo y la Torre que coronaba la Muralla Sur de Pyke cayó, el estruendo aturdió tanto a los atacantes como a los defensores del castillo, y Ned pudo ver el camino abierto hacia el interior del castillo, a través de escombros, cuerpos de defensores aplastados, y armas que sobresalían entre las ruinas de las muralla, Thoros de Myr, el sacerdote rojo de la espada llameante, y compañero de borracheras del Rey, fue el primero en avanzar a través del sendero, seguido muy de cerca por el hijo mayor de Lord Mormont, Jorah.

-¡Robert, por el Rey Robert!- gritó el myriense al atravesar con su espada en llamas a un defensor del castillo.

-¡Invernalia, Stark! –fue la respuesta de Jorah Mormont al seguirlo.

Pronto los gritos de "¡Pyke, Greyjoy!" y los de los soldados de las Tierras de la Corona se unieron a los de los norteños en la batalla, pero casi de inmediato dieron paso al sonido del choque del acero el contra acero, a los gritos de agonía de los hombres, y al de las flechas y saetas silbando en su trayectoria, acertando tanto a invasores como a hombres del hierro.

Ned se abrió paso a través de sus hombres, con _Hielo_ en sus manos, la espada valyriana era ligera pese a su inmenso tamaño, y cálido el tacto de su empuñadura al lanzar el primer mandoble contra un soldado Greyjoy, el Kraken atacado por Eddard no tuvo oportunidad, la espada atravesó cota de malla, cuero, carne y hueso, el hombre murió antes de caer al suelo.

Ned logró darse vuelta justo cuando un lancero intento ensartarlo, las lanzas son buenas armas contra los jinetes, pero él iba a pie, y solo tuvo que esquivar la lanza, avanzar un par de pasos, y cercenar limpiamente con _Hielo _el brazo del hombre, que ni siquiera alcanzo a defenderse del contraataque de Lord Stark.

La batalla crecía a medida que mas hombres, tanto defensores como sitiadores, se unían al combate, Eddard pronto distinguió entrando al combate a un hombre enorme, que peleaba con un martillo de guerra tan grande como él, y con una armadura plateada coronada con la cornamenta de un ciervo, el Rey reía, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, los pocos krakens que intentaban contraatacarlo eran rápidamente detenidos por los Capas Blancas que rodeaban al Rey, Ned vio como un hombre de hierro armado con un hacha de guerra intentaba atacar a Robert, solo para ser detenido por Ser Barristan Selmy, quien tras el intercambio de un par de golpes lo decapitó limpiamente.

Ser Barristan y Lord Mallister habían vencido al ejercito combinado de todas las Casas Nobles de Viejo Wyk, obligando a los sobrevivientes a refugiarse en sus castillos, por lo que, mientras el ejercito de las Tierras de los Ríos, dirigidos por Lord Mallister y Ser Brynden Tully, el hermano de Lord Tully, sitiaban las fortalezas, Ser Barristan volvió al lado del Rey, saliendo de una batalla para empezar otra, y con espléndidos resultados, por algo era una leyenda viviente.

Robert destrozó la cabeza de un soldado de la Casa Botley con su martillo, quedando libre de enemigos alrededor de él, sin embargo, el Rey, en vez de esperar a que la vanguardia y el grueso de los hombres de su ejército avanzará, se lanzo directamente al ataque de la ola de hijos del hierro que surgían del interior del castillo, sedientos de sangre y venganza.

Ned, Jorah Mormont, Thoros de Myr, Ser Jory Cassel, la Guardia Real y unos pocos norteños más llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar al Rey y evitar que fuera sobrepasado por el amplio número de enemigos a los que se enfrentaba, conteniéndolos lo suficiente hasta que el resto del ejercito traspasara la muralla exterior por el agujero hecho por las maquinas de asedio, y se desatará la batalla final en la mismísima entrada al castillo interior de Pyke.

Ned, tras dar cuenta de un par de soldados Greyjoy, observo con preocupación que los krakens estaban haciendo retroceder a las fuerzas de Robert, pudo ver como un Guardia Real caía herido y debía ser retirado del combate por uno de sus hermanos, mientras varios de sus propios hombres –Karstarks, Boltons, Umbers, Manderlys, Hornwoods, e incluso soldados de la propia Invernalia- caían ante los Greyjoy y sus abanderados, la vanguardia amenazaba con romperse, incluso combinándose con los soldados Thorne, Massey, Bywater, Blount, y del resto de las Casas de las Tierras de la Corona, la situación no era muy alentadora.

"_Mierda, nos van a sobrepasar_", pensó Lord Stark mientras entablaba combate con dos soldados krakens simultáneamente, a la vez que un hombre con el jubón de la Casa Bywater, quien combatía junto a él, perdía la mano de la espada por un hachazo de uno de los hijos del hierro, sin embargo, antes de que el Kraken pudiera terminar con el soldado, este saco un puñal con su otra mano y lo clavo en su abdomen, en medio de una de las uniones de la armadura, matándolo. El soldado Bywater miró hacia Ned, y en una muda disculpa, se retiró hacia la retaguardia, apenas conteniéndose por el dolor.

La situación no era todavía totalmente desesperada, pero Ned empezaba a ver como algunos de los hombres de sus fuerzas empezaban a retirarse del castillo, impidiéndole entrar por la brecha a los refuerzos, y generando el caos en la retaguardia.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una nota aguda sobresalió entre los sonidos de la batalla, anunciando la entrada de otra división de ataque al combate.

"_Trompetas, esas fueron trompetas_". Eddard sabía que en el Norte, así como en el Valle, las Tierras de las Tormentas, y de la Corona, las trompetas eran sustituidas por cuernos de guerra, debido a la tradición marcial de esas zonas de Poniente en particular, las trompetas generalmente se ocupaban en cacerías, no en guerras, por lo que solo los hombres del Dominio, del Oeste y de las Montañas Rojas de Dorne las ocupaban en batallas.

El sonido de las trompetas fue acompañada por el rugido de cerca de 200 jinetes, quienes gritaban – ¡Albor, Dayne!, con una sola voz al acercarse a la batalla.

Ned venció nuevamente a los soldados Greyjoy, y observo como una marea lila, con el estandarte de la Casa Dayne –Una estrella fugaz y una espada blanca en un campo lila- liderada por Lord Dayne a lomos de un corcel blanco como la nieve, emergía por la brecha de la muralla, ocasionando que los soldados que huían del combate dieran media vuelta y volvieran a él.

La batalla cambió de rumbo, y la vanguardia del ejército realista/norteño/dorniense, liderados por el Rey Robert, Eddard, Lord Allem, Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime, y varios más, barrió con los defensores Greyjoy, la lucha en el interior del castillo fue encarnizada, los krakens hicieron pagar caro a los hombres del Rey cada metro ganado, pero la ventaja numérica termino siendo decisiva, tras una hora de combate, solo la torre del salón del Trono de Piedramar y las propias habitaciones de Lord Balon continuaban en poder de los Greyjoy,

La batalla estaba ganada, solo había que terminarla, y para eso, debían someter al Rey Kraken.

-Ned, ya es hora -le dijo Robert, mientras el ariete terminaba con la resistencia de las puertas del Salón del Trono.

-Lo sé. -respondió Ned, con _Hielo_ lista en sus manos.

Las puertas cedieron, y casi de inmediato se escucho un grito desde el interior.

-¡Alto!, ¡Paren! ¡Nos rendimos, tomad nuestras armas, no seguiremos peleando!- la voz desesperada era de un sargento de los krakens, quien después de decir esas palabras arrojo su espada al suelo, acto que fue seguido por los soldados restantes en el Salón.

Robert, escoltado por Ser Barristan y Ser Jaime a sus lados, y seguido unos pasos atrás por Lord Stark y Lord Dayne, avanzo a través del salón y los soldados, desafiando a que alguno lo provocara o lo atacara. Ninguno lo hizo, mantenían baja la vista, y el salón se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el Rey Baratheon llego hasta el mismísimo Trono de Piedramar, donde el Rey de las Islas de Hierro se encontraba.

Balon Greyjoy se encontraba sentado, observando con odio, pero también con resignación, a Robert, solo cuando llego hasta un par de metros de él levanto la vista y lo miró a los ojos, esperando lo que el Rey tuviera que decirle o hacerle.

-Kraken.-La voz de Robert era profunda, y cargada de desprecio.- Tus hombres están derrotados, mis ejércitos están sitiando y atacando todos los castillos de tus banderizos, tu flota fue destrozada, tengo a uno de tus hermanos como rehén en Roca Casterly, y a los huesos de tu hijo mayor en Varamar, tu rebelión ha fracasado, miles murieron por tu culpa, y miles continúan muriendo todavía, ¿Recuerdas a Lord Lannister, el Señor cuya flota quemaste al principio de esta estupidez?, pues él y sus hombres se encuentran ahora pagándote con la misma moneda, despídete de Puerto Noble, porque mañana no existirá, ¿Que tienes que decir con respecto a todo esto?

-Me rindo- fue lo único que dijo Balon Greyjoy.

-¿Renuncias a tu aspiración de independencia del Trono de Hierro?

-Has ganado, eres mi Rey, me rindo, doblare la rodilla.

-Muy bien _Lord_ Greyjoy, eso es lo que quería escuchar. –Robert escupió al suelo, delante de Balon –Obviamente no quedareis impune de todo lo que habéis causado, vos y el resto de los hombres de hierro que quedan deberéis pagar por vuestros crímenes, pero vos sobre todo, quien fue quien comenzó con todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Mi cabeza?, Tomadla, no me importa, mis hijos mayores están muertos, mis hermanos desaparecidos o capturados, mis ejércitos derrotados, ¿Creéis que me importa morir o seguir viviendo en estas condiciones?

-Lo que penséis o queráis no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, solo me asegurare de que no me deis mas problemas en vuestra vida –Tras decir esto se dio vuelta y observo a Ned, guiñándole un ojo antes de seguir hablando.- Vuestro hijo mayor murió en combate singular con Lord Jason Mallister, casi un mes atrás, y había un soldado con una armadura bastante costosa y un yelmo en forma de Kraken muerto entre los escombros de vuestra muralla derribada, estoy casi seguro que es vuestro segundo hijo.-Al decir esto sonrió socarronamente, .- Sin embargo, tengo entendido de que os queda otro hijo.

-¿Theon?, Es solo un niño, no permitiré que os lo llevéis y lo transforméis en un hombre de las tierras verdes, el será un hijo del hierro cuando crezca. –respondió Balon, con incluso un atisbo de orgullo en su voz, según pudo advertir Ned.

-Nos lo llevaremos, sea por las buenas, y vos con vuestra cabeza en su lugar, o por la fuerza, con una espada atravesándola, elegid. –Respondió el Rey.

Lord Greyjoy observo con odio a Robert por unos instantes antes de responder.

-Me rindo, llevaos a Theon.

-Perfecto, Ned, ven, debemos discutir un tema.

Ned sabía que Catelyn no estaría feliz, pero no podía fallarle a Robert, debería llevarse a Theon Greyjoy como "pupilo" a Invernalia, si se lo llevaba Lord Tywin o el propio Robert, el niño sufriría de una tortura psicológica que lo dejaría traumado de por vida, mientras que si lograba llevar una vida normal, con derechos y deberes, y un respeto por sí mismo, como futuro sucesor de Lord Balon, quizás llevara a un futuro mucho más alentador entre los habitantes de las Islas de Hierro y el resto de Poniente.

Ahora si Balon Greyjoy volvía a empezar una rebelión, Ned tendría que cumplir su deber, lo quisiera o no.

Robert había nombrado caballero a Jorah Mormont, tras su valor en la batalla, lo tenía bien merecido. Ned sabía que su padre, el Viejo Oso, Jeor Mormont, estaría orgulloso de su hijo, hace un par de años le había mencionado la posibilidad de abdicar como Señor de la Isla del Oso en favor de Jorah, según le había comentado, Jeor siempre había deseado unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, para ayudar en la lucha contra los salvajes, que tanto daño le habían hecho a su familia y a su gente a lo largo de los años, quizás ahora sería la oportunidad ideal para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Otro hombre que fue nombrado caballero fue el soldado de la Casa Bywater que había perdido su mano en la batalla, según logró averiguar Ned, su nombre era Jacelyn, si se volvía a encontrar con él, no dudaría en felicitarlo por su arrojo y valentía.

Ese y otros pensamientos estaban en la cabeza de Ned mientras iba en su caballo hacia Puerto Noble, el ejercito de Robert había acampado en las afueras del castillo de Pyke, aprovechando de enterrar a sus muertos, atacar las reservas de carne y vino de los Greyjoy, y de nombrar nuevos caballeros por parte del Rey y de los Guardias Reales. Sin embargo, Ned, un grupo de soldados del Norte, y Ser Barristan Selmy dirigiendo a algunos hombres de las Tierras de la Corona, habían sido enviados por Robert para comunicarle a Lord Tywin el éxito del asedio y la rendición de Balon, los pasos a seguir, y además, ver en qué estado había quedado Puerto Noble luego del saqueo por parte de los Lannister y sus mercenarios.

Ser Barristan era un hombre al que Ned había admirado gran parte de su vida, un caballero ejemplar, las historias de su juventud, como su entrada como Caballero Misterioso a un Torneo cuando tenía once años, su victoria a los dieciséis sobre Ser Duncan el Alto, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, en un Torneo en Desembarco del Rey, su posterior nombramiento por el mismísimo Rey Aegon V Targaryen como caballero, la muerte del último pretendiente Fuegoscuro por su mano en los Peldaños de Piedra, su nombramiento como Guardia Real luego de la Tragedia de Refugio Estival, el épico rescate del Rey Aerys desde las mazmorras del Valle Oscuro, y muchas otras acciones heroicas lo elevaban al estatus de una leyenda viviente, sin embargo, para Ned, el mejor caballero que había conocido era La Espada del Amanecer, Ser Arthur Dayne.

Ser Barristan coincidía en su opinión, como hermano de Ser Arthur en la Guardia Real de Aerys, le iba narrando anécdotas del legendario caballero mientras la distancia a Puerto Noble disminuía, Ned realmente las disfrutaba, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver acercándose a su grupo a Lord Allem Dayne, junto con algunos guardias.

-Lord Stark, Ser Barristan- los saludo Lord Dayne.- ¿Habría algún problema en acompañarlos en el camino a Puerto Noble?, tengo curiosidad por saber en qué estado habrá quedado luego del paso de las fuerzas de Lord Tywin.

"_Probablemente los Martell le habrán encargado estimar la fuerza de los Lannister"_ pensó Ned, el resentimiento de los dornienses hacia los asesinos de la Princesa Elia era conocido, y su sed de venganza, también. Aunque claro, el poder, y la crueldad de Lord Tywin, también.

-En absoluto Lord Dayne, es un honor contar con vuestra presencia. –respondió cortésmente Ser Barristan. -Vuestra carga de caballería fue muy oportuna,-agregó- Debo admitir que los krakens luchaban mejor de lo que creíamos, detuvieron nuestro ataque, y casi rompen la vanguardia.

-Probablemente habríais terminado venciendo de todos modos, las fuerzas de Robert eran muy superiores en número, la carga de mi gente solo apresuro el desenlace, -respondió Lord Allem. –Me parece más valeroso la valentía de las fuerzas de Lord Stark, incluyéndolo a él mismo, ahora entiendo porque Arthur falló en su misión final.

Ned se acomodó en su montura, perturbado por las palabras de Lord Dayne.

-Ser Arthur fue el mejor caballero que he conocido en mi vida, Lord Allem, y cada día de mi vida me lamentó por los acontecimientos que llevaron a tener que enfrentarme a él. –respondió escuetamente, Ned.

-Todos nos lamentamos, de eso no hay duda, pero no os guardo resentimiento, Lord Stark. –Lord Dayne miró a los ojos a Eddard. –Cualquier duda tenía de vuestra honra fue completamente borrada cuando fuisteis a Campoestrella, en esa ocasión, demostrasteis que sois un hombre de honor, y que Albor se encuentre en su bóveda, a espera de que una nueva Espada del Amanecer surja, es prueba de ello.

Lord Allem y Ned mantuvieron el contacto visual unos momentos, hasta que Ser Barristan los interrumpió.

-Mis señores, no es mi deseo interrumpiros, pero creo que deberíamos apresurar el paso, ¡mirad! -Dijo el Lord Comandante mientras señalaba hacia el horizonte.

Una columna de humo gigantesca se extendía a lo largo del cielo en la dirección que Ser Barristan señalaba, ocultando el sol, y pese a la distancia, el olor a fuego y madera quemada empezaba a rodear al grupo de Lord Stark.

-Ser Barristan tiene razón, Jory, Alyn, Hullen, -Los tres hombres de la Guardia de Invernalia se acercaron a su señor.- Avisad al resto de los hombres, galoparemos a toda velocidad hasta la entrada a Puerto Noble.

-Sí, mi señor. –respondió Jory Cassel, retrocediendo a avisarle al resto de los hombres las nuevas órdenes.

-Si Tywin Lannister poseyera solo la mitad de la crueldad que los Dioses le dieron, Puerto Noble habría desaparecido. –murmuró Ser Barristan- Las cosas que veremos cuando lleguemos al pueblo, no serán agradables para nadie.

-No, no lo serán. –respondió Ned, mientras pensaba que estaba haciendo ahí, y añorando más que nunca su hogar en el Norte.

El grupo, encabezado por Lord Stark, Lord Dayne y Ser Barristan, cabalgó a toda velocidad hasta llegar a lo que fue Puerto Noble.

Con el tiempo, Ned Stark solo recordaría los edificios quemados, las murallas derribadas y los barcos hundidos; mientras que los hombres descuartizados, las mujeres violadas y los niños asesinados solo estarían en el rincón más profundo de la memoria de Eddard, junto a los recuerdos de la Batalla del Tridente, al de dos pequeños cuerpos envueltos en capas rojas a los pies del Trono de Hierro, y al de Lyanna agonizante, suplicándole que le prometiera hacer aquel acto que tendría que ocultar por el resto de su vida.

Puerto Noble había desaparecido y sus habitantes habían sido pasados por la espada, Tywin Lannister fue implacable, y ningún Kraken sobrevivió para contarlo, solo quienes habían huido a las fortalezas cercanas lograron sobrevivir y vivirían para intentar reconstruir el Pueblo.

El encuentro entre Lord Stark y Lord Lannister fue frío, y tensó, pero Tywin comprendió que ya no había razón para seguir masacrando, o quizás, como Ned pensó, ya no quedaba a quien matar, por lo que las fuerzas Lannister emprendieron una lenta retirada hacia las naves que los llevarían de nuevo al Continente.

Ser Barristan había comenzado la vuelta al campamento de Robert en Pyke un par de horas antes, para dar cuenta al Rey de las acciones cometidas por Lord Tywin y sus hombres. Ned no tenía duda alguna de que las noticias dejarían más que satisfecho a Robert.

Por lo tanto, su grupo, visiblemente disminuido tras la partida de Ser Barristan y los soldados de las Tierras de la Corona, se encaminó hacia Pyke también, para reagruparse con el resto del ejército norteño, y zarpar rumbo a casa.

A menos de una legua de distancia, Lord Dayne y sus hombres, quienes se habían separado del grupo de Ned cuando este hablaba con Lord Tywin, se unieron de nuevo a este, cabalgando Lord Allem a un costado de Eddard.

Tras intercambiar algunas formalidades, ambos lores se mostraron más relajados, y tras un corto lapso conversando, Ned se sorprendió al estar hablando con Lord Dayne sobre su familia.

-Robb y Jon ya van por su cuarto día del nombre, mientras que Sansa cumplió su primero un par de meses antes de que todo esto estallará. –Ned miró hacia el horizonte, sintiendo una tristeza tremenda al recordar a su familia. –Confío en que Catelyn tenga todo bajo control en Invernalia, pero me entristece la situación de Jon, pese a todo, nunca lo aceptará en nuestra familia.

-Con todo el respeto Lord Stark, es obvio que Lady Stark no lo aceptará nunca, si bien nosotros, los dornienses, no discriminamos a los hijos naturales y a los legítimos, sabemos que es algo único de nuestra sociedad, y una de las tantas razones por la que nos miran tanto en menos, especialmente esos puristas fanáticos del Dominio –Lord Dayne sonrío al decir eso- Es normal que una mujer de la nobleza, a la que han educado de una forma rígida e inalterable, se sienta indignada cuando se enfrenta a algo a lo que no estaba preparada.

-Sí, pero aún así lo lamento profundamente, Jon es de mi sangre, y eso Cat debería entenderlo. –Ned miró a su acompañante. -¿Y vos, mi señor?, en mi visita a Campoestrella aun erais soltero.

El semblante de Lord Dayne palideció, pero más que tornarse serio, se torno triste al responderle a Ned.

-Poco después de vuestra visita me casé, con una de mis parientes de los Dayne de Ermita Alta, creo que teníamos un bisabuelo en común o algo así. –Lord Dayne sonrío nuevamente, pero no se notó tanto como la vez anterior.- La conocí cuando todavía era un escudero, y tras venir de vuelta de una temporada en las Tierras de las Tormentas, tuvimos que alojarnos en Ermita Alta. Era bellísima, y nos llevábamos muy bien, pero bueno, mi padre dijo que como futuro Señor de Campoestrella, debería buscarme un compromiso que estableciera una alianza con otras Casas importantes, idealmente fuera de Dorne, y por lo tanto, no podía casarme con una miembro de mi propia Casa.

-Conozco esa situación, mi propio padre me mandó como pupilo al Nido de Águilas cuando tenía ocho años, con el fin de establecer una alianza con los Arryn y el Valle. –Ned miró con curiosidad a Lord Dayne. –Pero entonces, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Bueno, estaba comprometido con una Swann, Lady Rabella, sobrina de Lord Swann, íbamos a casarnos cuando empezó la Guerra, y como los Martell se declararon en contra de Robert, tuvimos que romper el compromiso, ya que nuestras Casas eran enemigas. –dijo casi indiferentemente Allem. –Tras la muerte de mi padre, como Lord podía elegir a mi esposa, y no dude en desaprovechar mi oportunidad. Tras las "perdidas" que tuve en el final de la rebelión, ella fue mi sostén y mi apoyo, no sé si podría haber resistido todo lo que pasó sin ella.

Lord Dayne bajó la mirada, ya que su voz se quebró al finalizar la frase, atrás, Ned se dio cuenta de que repentinamente tanto los soldados norteños como los dornienses habían quedado en silencio, pero que al ver la mirada que les dirigió, todos empezaron a hablar nuevamente. Temeroso de seguir, Ned no supo qué hacer, hasta que finalmente decidió hacer la pregunta.

-¿Que ocurrió con ella, Lord Dayne?

Lord Allem se demoro un poco en responder.

-Murió poco después de dar a luz a mi primogénito, Edric. –respondió simplemente.- Quedo muy débil tras el parto, y tras un par de meses, el Desconocido se la llevó.

Tras decir eso, quedo en silencio nuevamente.

-Lo lamento, Lord Dayne, de veras. –dijo finalmente Ned, -Se lo que es perder a un ser querido, y sé que no hay nada que se pueda decir para aplacar la perdida, pero, si de algo sirve, tenéis mi comprensión y apoyo, y el de toda la Casa Stark, estamos en deuda con vosotros, y algún día la pagaremos.

-Gracias Lord Stark, de veras. –respondió Lord Allem- Confío en que algún día nuestras Casas puedan dejar atrás todos los hechos trágicos de la guerra y puedan avanzar hacia el futuro en paz.

-Todos queremos eso, dejar atrás las heridas del pasado, y lograr vivir en paz, pero bueno, cada vez que parece haber tranquilidad, alguien la quiebra con sus acciones. –respondió Ned, antes de tener una idea- ¿Qué edad tiene Edric?

-Debe haber cumplido su primer día del nombre hace un par de semanas, mientras estábamos embarcados en la Flota Real, -respondió el dorniense.- Mi hermana menor, Allyria, quedo a cargo de él, y de Campoestrella en mi ausencia.

Tras meditarlo algunos momentos, Ned le propuso a Lord Dayne la idea que se le había ocurrido solo un par de minutos antes.

-Quizás sea algo prematuro, -empezó Ned, demorándose en hablar – pero cuando llegue el momento, sería un honor si me permitierais tomar a Edric como pupilo en Invernalia, y como mi propio escudero. Aunque claro, si no lo deseáis, es algo comprensible, el Norte está al otro lado del continente, y quizás, para el futuro Señor de Campoestrella, sea mas cómodo servir como escudero para un Lord de las Marcas o dentro del mismo Dorne, es algo lógico.

Lord Dayne se mostró sorprendido con la propuesta de Eddard, y Ned ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber hablado, cuando este respondió.

-Vuestra oferta es muy generosa, Lord Stark, pero supongo que sabéis que es algo que… eh… requiere de tiempo antes de entregar una respuesta. –respondió Lord Dayne, mirando a los ojos a Ned.- Pero debo ser claro en que os agradezco profundamente por ella, más de lo que creéis. –añadió, sonriendo.

-Me complace oír aquello, Lord Dayne, y por favor, tened presente mi propuesta.

-Lo haré, no os preocupéis.

Ambos hombres siguieron hablando de temas de cierta importancia, hasta que llegaron a Pyke, ahí se separaron, uno, reuniéndose con Lord Yronwood y otros señores dornienses, y el otro, con Lord Bolton y Lord Umber, además del resto del ejército norteño, antes de dirigirse hacia el pabellón del Rey y los abanderados de las Tierras de la Corona.

Ned encontró a Robert demasiado ocupado con un par de esposas de sal rescatadas luego de la caída de Pyke, las cuales, al parecer, no encontraron otra cosa que hacer para agradecer su rescate que unírsele al Rey en su fiesta de celebración.

Aburrido, y agotado tras la cabalgata, Eddard se retiró al pabellón que sus hombres habían levantado para él, en un lugar apartado, rodeado solo por norteños.

Un par de días más después, casi la totalidad del ejército de Robert ya se había embarcado a Lannisport, Antigua, el Rejo, y Rocadragón, donde los soldados y los señores serían libres para poder retirarse a sus castillos y fortalezas a lo largo del Continente.

Theon Greyjoy era un niño demasiado asustado por todo lo que había visto estos días como para que hiciera algo más que observar a Ned con una muda súplica, al darse cuenta que debería abandonar a lo que quedaba de su familia y a su hogar para ser un rehén en la fortaleza de sus enemigos.

A Eddard le causaba compasión la mirada triste del muchacho, pero el deber, y su lealtad a Robert lo obligaban a separarlo de su familia, y de todos modos, Invernalia sería mucho mejor destino para el Kraken que cualquier otro en Poniente.

Era el último día en Pyke, antes de embarcarse hacia Desembarco del Rey en la _Furia_, y mientras supervisaba la partida de los últimos norteños hacia los barcos, Lord Dayne se acercó a él, para entablar la última conversación que compartirían cara a cara en sus vidas.

-Creo que esto es la despedida, Lord Stark. –empezó Allem Dayne- Para la Casa Dayne fue un honor combatir al lado de los soldados de Invernalia y del Norte.

-El honor es nuestro, Lord Dayne –respondió- Solo espero que recordéis mis palabras y mi oferta cuando volváis a Dorne, la Casa Stark continúa en deuda con vosotros, pero tenemos toda la disposición para forjar un futuro de paz y amistad entre nosotros.

-Nosotros tenemos la misma disposición, -dijo Lord Dayne, antes de quedarse callado un momento- No soy muy asiduo a mantener correspondencia con los Señores de otras Casas, salvo, por motivos obvios, los Martell; sin embargo, me agradaría bastante mantener de vez en cuando mensajes entre Campoestrella e Invernalia, tanto para temas de importancia, como para hablar de vez en cuando de informalidades, así, podre daos la respuesta a vuestra oferta, pero, lamentablemente, por ahora todavía considero demasiado prematuro el momento como respondeos.

-Estaría encantado de mantener correspondencia con vos, mi señor –respondió Ned, la verdad es que, además de Benjen en el Muro, casi nunca se escribía con nadie, salvo con su viejo amigo Howland Reed en el Cuello, y con su suegro, Hoster Tully, en Aguasdulces.- Esperare con paciencia vuestra respuesta, en fin; este es el adiós, os deseo éxito en el viaje de vuelta a Dorne –Eddard Stark ofreció su mano a Lord Dayne.

-Lo mismo digo, Lord Stark, suerte en el viaje al Norte. –Allem Dayne estrecho la mano de Eddard.

Ambos hombres se alejaron junto a sus respectivos abanderados después de un rato, y un par de horas después, ambos partían hacia el Continente, para no volver a las Islas de Hierro nunca más.

Dos meses después, los hombres de Invernalia llegaban a su hogar, si bien habían ganado la guerra, a Ned le dolía ver a las familias que esperaban a sus padres, hermanos o hijos que no volvieron con el resto de su gente, muchos inocentes murieron ya habían muerto en la Rebelión de Robert, y ahora, que se sumaran aún más con la Rebelión Greyjoy, le hacían pensar a Lord Stark lo frágil que eran las vidas humanas.

Pero la felicidad de volver a ver a su familia hizo que Ned se olvidara de todo lo demás por un largo tiempo, sobrevivir, y ver como habían crecido Robb y Jon, ver que Sansa ya daba sus primeros pasos, volver a recibir las visitas de Benjen, y sobre todo, ver y compartir el lecho nuevamente con Catelyn, compensaron con creces todos los horrores de la guerra, Eddard estaba agradecido de ello.

Quizás ahora habría paz, el Reinado de Robert se había consolidado, y era muy poco probable, que alguna Casa se alzara en rebelión nuevamente, además, la alianza Stark-Tully-Arryn-Lannister, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender al Rey Baratheon de la amenaza de cualquier poder extranjero que los Targaryen que quedaban lograran conseguir, ni siquiera con la poderosa Compañía Dorada, aunque contaran con el apoyo de Dorne y el Dominio, lograrían vencerlos.

El tiempo pasaba, y uno de los Inviernos más cortos de los que se tenía registro llegaba a su fin, por lo que el Verano volvía, y las praderas alrededor de Invernalia dejaban el blanco y adoptaban un verde espectacular.

Nueve meses después del retorno de Lord Stark a Invernalia, nacía su segunda hija, Arya. A Ned se le partía el corazón al verla crecer, era exactamente igual a los recuerdos que tenía de Lyanna cuando ambos eran niños, antes de que tuviera que partir al Nido de Águilas.

Lord Dayne mantuvo su palabra, y cada un par de lunas, las cartas entre Invernalia y Campoestrella iban y venían, y ambas partes compartían información tanto de sus familias como de temas más formales, Ned se alegraba de saber que Edric crecía saludablemente, y que la hermana de Lord Allem, pronto estaría en edad de comprometerse, lo que ya había llamado la atención de los herederos de varias Casas dornienses y marqueñas.

Así mismo, Ned le contaba a Allem sobre el nacimiento de Arya, además de las travesuras de Jon, Robb, y de su nuevo compañero de juegos, Theon Greyjoy, el Kraken había dejado su timidez y su temor tras algunos meses, y ya había establecido una relación de hermano mayor con los hijos de Eddard, lo que le generaba satisfacción y preocupación a la vez.

Y así continuaron las cartas, hasta el cuarto aniversario de la Rebelión Greyjoy.

Ned no lo pudo creer cuando llegó una carta con la firma del Maestre de Campoestrella, anunciando la repentina muerte de Lord Allem Dayne, a causa de una enfermedad repentina, de la cual no se tenían antecedentes, salvo la antigua Epidemia Primaveral de 90 años antes, la cual, sin embargo, era contagiosa, a diferencia de la de Lord Dayne, que fue uno de los pocos enfermos dentro de Dorne.

Ned no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo injusto que era que la tragedia siguiera ensañada con la familia Dayne, ya que en la misma carta, el Maestre le notificaba de que una de las últimas voluntades de Lord Dayne era que cuando Edric cumpliera su quinto día del nombre, este partiera a Invernalia, aceptando la oferta que Eddard le había hecho en Pyke.

Y así fue como en un día de Verano, llegó a Invernalia el sobrino de Arthur y Ashara Dayne, el Señor de Campoestrella, Edric Dayne, de solo cinco días del nombre.

Esto es lo que paso después.


End file.
